Protocol
by Olivecat
Summary: When on a mission to a dead zone of a planet, York and Carolina are assumed dead. With no way back and on a planet that doesn't sing the praises of the UNSC York and Carolina have to adapt and decide if they will continue to find a way home or make this new planet their home. (York/Carolina) Chapter 14: oneshot!
1. Mission Start

**Hi so I have had this idea for a while and it is actually completely written out so I plan to publish a chapter every two weeks on the weekend. I am open for suggestions as I revise the pieces. I want to for warn you that I have my own idea of how AI's work so if I go against the actual plot I apologize. I am also sorry if the characters are sometimes OOC. This starts somewhere during season 9 before things fell apart but after Tex showed up.**

* * *

"Agents Texas, Carolina, New York, Maine, Connecticut, Wyoming, Florida, Washington, and, North and South Dakota Please report to the bridge." Carolina frowned as she looked at the intercom above her. Why call so many? "Any idea why he's called everyone?" York asked as he fell in step with her.

"No idea." She said trying to push the voices into a small dark corner. Unfortunately it was not working. Ada and Iota were whispering too fast for her to understand.

"You okay?

"I'm fine" She grit out as the doors slid open. All of her team was there standing around the holo-table. The director consulting the counselor a little way off. Carolina did a quick head , Maine, Wash, Wyoming, Florida, North, South, and unfortunately Tex. Everyone was there. She walked up to the director . "Sir the team is assembled."

"Agents we have intel that the insurgents are building a large base on this isolated planet." A jungle covered planet appeared. "This is Sherman XI a tiny colony of 700 people just outside of UNSC satellite reach. You can see how this is a favorable place for the insurrectionist." The director said in his southern drawl. The counselor continued the briefing saying,

"Your mission is to destroy the insurrectionist base and clear out any left over afterwards."

"You are dismissed." barked the director.

All the freelancers headed for the pelican bay where 479er was yelling at a marine.

Carolina climbed in the pelicans co-pilot seat. "Ada calculate the trips time. Iota plot a course." And for a few blessed seconds there was silence.

"Carolina I have plotted-"

"Carolina I have calculated-"

"Both of you shut up! Go one at a time. Iota you first."

"I have plotted a suitable course, Agent Carolina."

"Good now you Ada."

"The trip will take 8.23 hours and 15 seconds if we keep to UNSC protocol."

"Good. that's good. Remember how you reported because that's how I want you two to do it if I give you both jobs." Maybe it would ease the head aches.

"You ready?" 479'er asked looking back her voice was slightly concerned having heard the exchange between Carolina and the AIs

For the second time that day and the millionth that month Carolina snapped back "I'm fine."

* * *

Wyoming and Florida scouted the lay out. They shot several guards clearing the way for the others. Maine and Wash took the motor pool while York and Carolina carried the bomb. The others were working on other parts of the mission.

"Give me a this" York said crouching. Carolina sighed and straightened. "Done they don't have much in the way of security do they?" York asked as he finished priming the bomb. But as he looked up he trailed off. Carolina sighed and pulled her pistols off her armor.

"You just had to say something didn't you, York?" as twenty guards pounded across the room to them. York pulled his rifle off his back as Carolina charged the guards shooting with surprising accuracy if you didn't know Carolina. When she was out of bullets she turned to hand to hand combat punching and kicking and in some cases Turning the soldiers guns on themselves. York provided back up taking out any guards that when for Carolina's back or coming at him though they were more focused on the teal soldier to be honest she was the one kicking their asses after all. but soon it was over the twenty men lay at the two freelancers feet. York and Carolina looked at each other and both knew that the other was smiling. Then Carolina glanced at the bomb. "York how long on the bomb?" The euphoria from the fight was gone. York rushed over and checked the display.

"Shit RUN!" York yelled spinning and pushing Carolina, both breaking into sprints.

"_All freelancers evac now!" _Carolina shouted into her com, praying that everyone had already gotten out. She and York were suppose to radio when the charge was set for five minutes but the guards had delayed them. Then the bomb went off and Carolina felt herself blown forward by the blast and then everything went dark.

* * *

North frowned as he looked at the near empty base. Carolina and York had not radioed in when they were suppose to but everyone had been finished and had gotten out. "_All freelancers Evac now!" _Carolina sounded breathless and almost panicked. He hadn't heard her use that tone since York's accident. Then the base had exploded. "That didn't sound good."

"They are grown ups, North they will be fine." South told him not unkindly, unusual for her.

"What do you think happened?" Wash asked. the weakest member of the squad sounded a little panicked. The other freelancers shifted looking to North unsure what to do and worried about what had become of their squad leader and her lieutenant.

North turned on his coms "_Carolina? York? Delta? Ada, Iota? Anyone please respond. _ Theta can you get any kind of signal from them?" his little red and blue AI appeared at his shoulder.

"No, I'm sorry North."

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter. Review! I also plan to add a bit of what was going on around me when I was writing the story the first time. I was writing this during summer camp and I had some weird cabin mates.**

**" I hear it again!" A girl shrieks before jumping out of the bed.**

**"What?" A bunch of us asked**

**"It sounded like a spider!"**

**"Spiders don't make noises." The girl in the bunk under me said.**

**"No wait I hear it too! I am scared." Another girl on the other side of the cabin said. "It sounds huge!" **

**" Here climb in my bed." Another girl said.**

**I watched the two girl crawl into a lower bunk. It was only the third night and in eight years of going to this camp I had never seen people share a bed. But whatever. It would be a less than pleasant night for them what with the bed being only 2.5 by 5.5 and the mattress, a foam pad about an inch thick. Just as the girls got comfortable and the rest of us stopped laughing a councilor came in.**

**"There are three girls in that bed and two need to get out." She said before turning around and walking out. We all burst out laughing though the next night the "Spider" could still be heard though I never saw anything.**


	2. MIA

Hi,

So sorry to everyone who tried to read this yesterday and got a bunch of random code. Thank you to the people who reviewed and told me about this. And to Jaden Silver, for pointing out that it is not Ada but Eta. "_This is an AI talking." This is a person thinking._

* * *

Carolina the voices whispered gently; a rare thing. She was so use to them screaming in her head.

"Think, what you are doing?"

"Be stronger."

"You are the leader take back your place."

But in this dark space they were quiet in a way they had never been before. Not silent but less than a buzz. Carolina felt fully in control of her head for the first time in a long time.

"Eta Iota?" The soft voices were gone and they were back to the mind numbing buzz broken by the occasional screech when one didn't agree with the other. Carolina tried to hold on to the control she had felt before but it slipped just out of her reach. "Iota where am I?"

"Under a wall and buried under ten feet of ruble."

"How long have I been under here?"

"Three days your armor is almost completely drained. The recovery beacon and radio were damaged by the explosion." Eta responded.

The humming was getting worse. Carolina tried to shut it out but that old trick no longer worked. Panic rose in her as she lay immobile, unable to breathe normally, and with almost no chance of rescue. The squad wouldn't have been able to stay for long. Thinking about the squad reminded her of York.

"Ada what happened to York?"

"He is on top of you. The explosion knocked him over. He was likely the reason you survived."

Was the reason? her heart raced, he couldn't be gone. It was all her fault

"Hey you make it sound like I am dead."

A voice said just above her shoulder sounded both amused and indignant.

York, Carolina tried to twist to see him.

"Easy Carolina don't want to cave in the whole space even more."

York's comment froze Carolina reminding her of their situation. The buzzing and panic rose up.

"How are we going to get out of here York."

"Try to roll to the side I think we can crawl through the gaps made by the walls."

With great effort Carolina managed to crawl out from under York. He dropped into the place she had been with a shower of dust. Being able to see York was soothing; giving her a focus point to help shut out the AIs. Looking around the tiny space Carolina could see what could still be their tomb. They barely had space to lie side by side. But there was a gap to Carolina's right that she estimated was just big enough for them to crawl through on all fours. She was ready to get out of this hell hole.

* * *

York was relieved when Delta told him that Carolina was relatively alright. Because nobody could be completely fine after what they had just been through. As Carolina started through the maze of ruble York realized just how much he loved the healing unit which had gotten him back to almost full health and had nourish him for the three days they had been buried. As they crawled through the labyrinth of ruble York was kept busy trying not to look at Carolina's ass which was not the easiest thing. In fact he was so busy not looking that he crashed into it.

"York touch me again and I will break your other eye." she growled.

Carolina crawled forward and stood up almost shakily. York followed and stood looking at the cave system stretching out in front of them.

"Great now we are lost under ground." Carolina had only sounded this frustrated when Texas beat her at something.

"We will find a way out." York said optimistically. "We came through a door so this has to be a exit of some kind otherwise they would have just sealed it off." Carolina nodded and they set off. They waked along for half an hour walking into dead ends and going in circles but eventually they found a narrow gap in the rocks and were out into the daylight. they stood enjoying the sun for a minute. "what's our next move Carolina?" York asked looking out into the woods they had emerged. There was only a footpath that looked like it had not been used in years.

"find a radio, get in contact with the project, go back to our lives." She said with as much confidence as she ever had and he would have believed her if it weren't for the fact that she had only three very vague steps as to how to get back. Oh and the fact that she collapsed the moment she took a step forward. York sighed and knelt down beside her and started to undo the clips of her armor. This greatly distressed Delta.

"York what are you doing? That is hardly appropriate."

"She collapsed Delta. I need to make sure she is okay. Besides I can't carry her and the armor. Tag the coordinates and I'll come back for them later." When Carolina's armor was safely stashed in one of the off shoots of the cave system, York picked up Carolina and started down the overgrown footpath.

* * *

Sorry it's short but I recently got hit with the boom while sailing. Thanks to those who reviewed/followed/favorited. Please review.

Olivecat


	3. Day One

**So sorry about the delay. I don't own anything.**

* * *

Carolina woke up slowly. Her head was fuzzy but she felt comfortable swaying slightly, a breeze on her face. Carolina's eyes snapped open and she twisted out of York's arms with a yell and kicked him in the chest. This would normally knock him flat but this time end with her falling to the ground with a throbbing foot. "York what the hell!"

"Sorry Carolina but you passed out and you were to heavy with the armor."

"So you took it off? Why not just let me wake up! Where is it? Don't tell me you let it just laying there."

"It's safe we can go back for it later. I was more worried about finding people. Delta says there is a town another mile up the path." York said quickly hoping to at least keep the redhead from yelling.

"Fine let's go maybe we can get off this god forsaken planet." With that Carolina whipped around and stalked down the path York dutifully following behind. They walked in silence for a while following the winding foot path through the dense forest. When they started to hear sounds of human activity they crouched crawling till they reached the edge of the forest.

The small settlement they looked out on, could barley be more than thirty buildings. People walked up and down the streets going in and out of shops and cafes. Carolina sincerely hoped they were not insurrectionist friendly as they were in desperate need of food and water. After watching for a while York and Carolina decided that it was probably worth the risk to go down there, but first they pulled off York's armor.

"Jeesh Carolina if I had known you were this devoted to seeing me out of armor I would have agreed when we were on the ship" York said jokingly as Carolina determinately pried one of his trickier back pieces off.

"York?"

"Yes boss?"

"Shut up before I do something I might regret later." Carolina's fingers froze just as she pulled the back piece away. Her head whipped around and she looking into the woods. Putting the piece down and picking up her buzz baton slowly stalking towards the woods. Other than a few moving leaves there was nothing just a sheet of metal on the ground. Carolina kicked it and it shifted revealing a small gap. "York come here for a minute.

"what?" he asked leaning over next to her to peer in the hole. Carolina pulled out a dirty cloth drawstring bag.

"Found something." She reached in and pulled out several large coins. The writing was in a different language but it was obviously money and from the year on the face current.

"Looks like we won't have to scrounge to much." York muttered looking deeper in the bag at the large assortment of change. Carolina nodded and pulled out a fistful of coins sorting through to get a large variety of each kind. She left a good amount into the bag. At York's questioning look she explained "Whomever left it here probably needs it to. plus if we need more we can come back for it later." York nodded before straitening.

Now with money in hand they walked out into the town staying on the edges. Carolina saw a woman in a yard hanging up laundry. People still did that? It had been unusual in the twenty first century. Now that she looked closer Carolina realized that the city looked like it had only seen some of the advancements in modern technology. People had cell phones but they looked like ones that had been around several decades ago and the architecture it's self looked like it had come from the twenty second century. "They really take the whole isolation thing seriously."York muttered in Carolina's ear. "No kidding" she replied.

Then getting her self together and putting on a expressionless face Carolina walked to a small store off the main road that had clothes in the window. Inside the woman at the counter looked up startled by their presence. "Quam serviatis vobis?"

"Clothes?" Carolina tried

"Quod?" She looked puzzled and a little nervous. Carolina turned away and started to look at the clothes. The clothes looked normal enough. Carolina picked up a shirt and pants gesturing for York to do the same. He quickly grabbed clothes and they brought them up to the woman who looked at them with both suspicion as if she thought they were going to run off with the clothes and fear that they were about to rob her. Carolina pushed the clothes towards her and pulled out some money. The woman rung up their purchases "sexiginta" Carolina glanced at the coins trying to figure what _sexiginta_ was. The woman reached out and gently pulled six of the large coins out of her hand and handed her a receipt. Carolina and York walked out of the store and back towards the forest a little ways so as to be less noticeable.

"York turn around." Carolina said once they were out of sight of the village.

"What why?" he asked his head wiping around in search of danger.

"Because I am not going to change with you standing there." York's face reddened and he looked away. Carolina was glad he was not going to make a comment right now. "Hey York did Delta figure out what language that woman was speaking?" Carolina could hear the rustling of fabric as York to changed into the new clothes.

"He says that it sounds a lot like twenty-first century English to him but he says the likelihood of there being an entire colony speaking a dialect that has been dead of several centuries is pretty much zero."

"Well it certainly not the English we speak." Once they both had changed they headed back into the village. People stared at them even dressed like civilians. Carolina pretended they weren't and moved to a small café pulling out a seat and sitting down. York sat across from her. A young man placed menus in front of them and darted off immediately. blearily their plan to blend in was clearly failing. Carolina sighed as she opened the menu. It was in that other language. York leaned across the table and said quietly "The AI can translate most languages have Eta or Iota translate for you and tell you the words to say." Carolina internally groaned she didn't like using the AIs more than possible. Delta seemed to never give York any trouble but Eta and Iota were always giving her headaches. _Eta you mind translating the menu?_ Translating now came Eta's soft voice. Carolina looked down the list absentmindedly, she still couldn't understand anything but it helped a bit with the headache Eta gave her. Pullum pulmenti, Carolina almost missed Eta's response trying to get a grip on the headache.

The waiter came back and said something in the old English. "Pullum pulmenti" Carolina said he nodded and looked at York who after a second said simply "idem" The boy tapped on his tablet and then disappeared back in the café.

" What are you getting?" Carolina asked

"I have absolutely no idea but it is the same thing as your's" York replied

"Idem?"

"Delta says that it means the same."

Pullum pulmenti turned out to be chicken soup, a welcome meal after what they had just been through. It had been ages since Carolina had chicken soup, she used to have it when her mother was home but that had been rare and when she was little.

After they had paid which had taken a little bit of gesturing on everyone's part, York and Carolina headed out of town down a road that was aptly called Rus Via or country road. The money they had found was not going to last and they need jobs that wouldn't require a lot of talking. They had not been able to find a satellite that would be able to travel across space and the internet routers were apparently not strong enough ether from what they had seen walking around town. They would need some kind of home base to wait for ether the freelancers to find them or a transport to come, but they didn't know when that would be. Therefore becoming hired hands sounded like the best move for the moment. They were both strong from training and possibly working on the farm would keep them at least partially in shape.

The first farms they came to were nether friendly nor in need of two more sets of hands. The sun was starting to set and the two were considering where to spend the night, back in the forest, on the road, in a field, or back in the village. There was one last farm along the road that they could see. They walked up expecting nothing different that the response they had gotten on the other farms. As they approached the porch they saw a old man sitting in a rocking chair enjoying the mild night. Two children burst out of the house, the screen door banging against the wall "Grandpa Jamie stole my book!" The girl cried indignantly in perfect English as York and Carolina knew it. The old man sighed and smiled at the two children. "Jamie give Ella her book and how about both of you go looking of fireflies they come out during this time of night you know." Both children stopped their squabble and disappeared back into the house with the loudest racquet ether freelancer had ever heard. "Quisque estis?" The man asked us as we approached. "twenty-fifth century English please." Carolina said as she approached. In a instant the man had a guarded look on his face . Carolina knew what he was thinking. "We're not insurrectionists. We are members of the UNSC who are stranded here and in search of work till a transport come this way." This made the old man laugh.

"Well you certainly are not from here. And to us there ain't much different between a UNSC soldier and an insurrectionist." Carolina bit her lip hard so as not to go on a rant "The last transport ship that was not insurrectionist and what ever you are was fifty years ago when my wife and I came here to get away from the rest of humanity." Carolina and York shared a look if the last ship had been fifty years ago and only because this man wanted to come here that they were stuck for a long time.

"In that case do you need two more sets of hands?" York asked laying on the charm. The man inspected them both

"Be here at six sharp I'll give you both a denarii every week and a share of what you harvest. It' ant much but we are working folk. I'll even throw in language lessons and you can sleep in the barn till you get other housing arrangements sorted out." Carolina and York both agreed immediately. Finally they were getting some where and found someone willing to teach them the local language. Not bad for the first day.

* * *

**Like? Hate? tell me. The whole language thing is that the people of Sherman 9 have been in isolation for so long they ****no longer**** speak like ****everyone**** else. The old ****English**** phrases are in ****Latin**** because if I wrote it in ****normal****English**** you would probably think York and Carolina can't understand their own language. So yes a bit backwards but ****hopefully**** you get the point. Also I will be away from a computer for four weeks so don't expect an update till August. Also thank you to everyone who reviews/follows/favorites it really makes my day. I will have email till Sunday afternoon so if you review before then I will respond to you before I leave, otherwise it will be a while. Have a good summer. P.s. People who tell me about mistakes point them out don't tell me I have errors because I can't find them on my own.**

**Olivecat**


	4. Two Years Later

"York get your lazy ass out of bed!" Carolina shouted from the kitchen. Carolina had improved her cooking skills but York still made the better breakfast sandwiches. When nothing happened Carolina sighed and trudged up the steps. Three months ago she and York had been able to buy property near the town and with help from neighbors and friends had built a small two story, two bedroom house. With such a small population real estate was quite cheep.

She rubbed her head. After being here two years Carolina had come to terms with the fact that the AI's were slowly causing her to loose her grip on reality. It was harder to concentrate sometimes and occasionally she couldn't tell the difference between her thoughts and theirs. But she wouldn't pull them for more than a night, her pride was not that low yet. Being away from the project had helped a lot but she still was suffering headaches often. But she had gotten a closer relationship with the two AIs all the same.

Carolina reached the second floor landing and pushed open York's door. She carefully picked her way around the laundry and general disorder that was York's room to where the man himself was sprawled across his bed, limbs in every direction. Carolina sighed and sat on York's back.

"uurh this is not what I meant." York groaned into his pillow.

"What did you mean?" Carolina asked amused, poking York in the face. Yes being away from the project had certainly changed Carolina for the better.

"Stop that, I'm up and can't breath, get off!" York pushed himself up easily pushing himself up and causing Carolina to tumble on to the floor taking the sheet with her.

"Come on York, breakfast in ten." She turned to leave.

"Give me my sheet."

"No." She heard York move and then felt arms wrap around her. She blushed as she felt York's bare chest against her back. She held the blanket in front of her just out of York's long arms' reach. "Your going to have to get dressed and make breakfast if you want the sheet." Then in a move from their old combat training she broke his hold and darted out of the room trailing the blanket after her. York followed more slowly cursing her and the day in general. As York started on breakfast, Carolina worked on lunch.

Once that was done they headed for the farm eating on the way. Passing through the town they greeted the shopkeepers who were just opening up, and the locals who were already on the street. The people of Sherman IX had grown accustom to the freelancers after a while. Though calling them freelancers was not really true anymore. York and Carolina had tried to contact the project several times using both other's and their own homemade equipment but had never got a response. To be honest Carolina realized she didn't mind as much as she thought she would. Life here was good, no stress, no director breathing down her neck. She and York spared when they had time so as to keep up their skills but in reality they had become civilians.

Carolina caught sight of a shadow darting out of out the corner of her eye as they reached the outskirts of town. She smiled slightly and York grinned as well. Carolina pulled a ten out of her pocket and threw it in the general direction of the shadow. The wild cat leapt up and gracefully caught the coin at the peak of it's arch before darting away. The wild cat wasn't a cat but a little girl. She had earned her name due to the way she climbed and hissed at anyone who tried to approach. She was one of the few homeless in the town. No one knew where she came from or knew her real name, if she even had one. The coin game was one the three had been playing for over a year with Carolina and York throwing harder and harder targets but the Wildcat caught them all.

* * *

Once on the farm York and Carolina split up to do different jobs. Later in the day as York was sitting on the tractor eating his lunch he pulled out of his pocket a small box. He opened it and looked at the simple band of copper that had a green stone set in it. He hadn't worked up the courage yet to ask, give him fifty insurrectionists and one bullet any day.

_"York this is against protocol"_ Delta's voice sounded almost disapproving for the logical AI.

"I know Dee but we are not in Project Freelancer anymore. Why follow protocol?"

_"I see only a 4% chance of her agreeing."_

"Great confidence booster." York said sarcastically even though he knew Delta would completely miss it. And to true form Delta continued on as if York had not spoken.

_"What is the point anyway? Why even mate at all. It's not necessary and humans are already overpopulated."_

" Dee you don't get it. I don't just want to have sex or children though I wouldn't mind either, it's more than that. I love her and by marrying her I promise to stand by her no matter what and love her forever."

_"I see."_ York could tell Delta didn't get it at all and was trying to make sense of York's thoughts or the logic in marriage and love as a whole. Obviously he was getting nothing. Delta decided to move on with the questioning. "_What happens after you ask her?"_

"I assume we plan the wedding. It won't be anything fancy neither of us are religious and we are both still soldiers at heart. Then after the wedding things will probably be similar to how they are now."

"Let's go York we are burning daylight." Caleb Jr., the son of the old man whose farm the freelancers worked on, was standing next to the tractor looking up at him. He looked at the ring box in York's hand. "You ever going to actually ask her or are you going to carry that ring around for the rest of your life?"

"Soon" York told him before stuffing the sandwich in his mouth and snapping the little box shut, then he started up the tractor and got back to work.

* * *

That night after Carolina made pasta from scratch something she was really quiet good at, York got out of his seat and knelt next to hers with the little box. "Carolinawillyoumarryme?" Carolina blinked and tried to process what he said. To buy herself some time she said "What?"

York took a deep breath "Carolina will you marry me?"

Carolina hesitated remembering the fights her mother and father had always gotten into. She didn't want that but looking at York she realized that she didn't need to be like her parents. York was not her father who could never truly understand why her mother chose to leave him for the army. She was not her mother who had been absent so often even when she was home. Yes Carolina was messed up the Project and AI's had made sure of that but York had always been there too. She realized she had made her decision long ago.

"Yes."

"what?" he asked. Carolina plucked the ring from the box and slipped it on her ring finger and giving him a light peck on the cheek before going to clear the plates.

"York you are such a dork sometimes." she said with a slight laugh.

* * *

_What just happened?_ York wondered in a lovely stupor watching his fiancé walk out to the kitchen.

_"She accepted your proposal and took the ring. Now get up off the floor."_ York obediently stood up and looked at Carolina who had come back into the room.

"God York you look like you got hit over the head with a bunch of bricks." She laughed and York grinned enjoying her laugh more than ever.

"It's not every day the girl you love agrees to marry you." York almost wanted to take the words back because Carolina looked a little surprised.

"I think that's the first time anyone's told me they loved me." Her eyes unfocused going back to a time far out of York's reach. He thought of something that would call her back.

"Then I'll be saying it a lot." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

* * *

**Hi All! (Again)**

**So I know I told you that I would have no access to a computer but I got my hands on one for less than twelve hours. I stated this chapter the morning I left and you can thank NOVARUNFALL for that because their review is what pushed me to publish this incredibly on time with the schedule I set. Don't ever expect this to happen again unless tons of people review. I am also considering rewriting some parts of chapter three because what I wrote in the notebook is much better than what is typed. I would like it to be noted that I previewed this before I published it and found that like chapter two it was simply a block of weird code so I corrected that. If you review before 11 am Sunday I will ether start typing the next chapter or respond.**

**Olivecat**


	5. Wedding

It was later during the planning when Carolina realized a important thing about her fiancé, she didn't know his name. "York this is something I should probably know but what is your name?" York looked up from the tablet with a dumbstruck expression "How is it that after years of being in the project together and then living together as _c__ivilians_ for two years do we not know each others real names?" They both looked at each other and Carolina saw York's lips twitch with a suppressed laugh but seeing this just set off Carolina which caused York to joined in. This drew the attention of the three AI who only looked on in confusion as their Agents held on to each other laughing. "Oh god I can't breath" Carolina gasped.

"Well it is pretty ridiculous we have just been writing 'Free' at the end of our names when we need to sign things." York said and Carolina laughed softly under her breath.

"So what is your name really?"

"Richard Haroway. You?"

"Carolina Church." York blinked.

"Wait your name is really Carolina?"

"Never wondered why there is no north or south in my name? After all there are two states called Carolina but only one agent. Besides where do you think the director got the idea of the codenames?"

"You were the first Freelancer." It was not a question just a fact. Carolina was just thankful that he was not asking questions about the director. She was pretty sure few of the freelances were aware of the directors last name and in York's list of important things to remember it was likely not very high up there.

"Yes." They both sat in silence. "Yo-Rich- arch this is going to take some time to adjust to."

"Can you just call me York? I like it better than Richard and besides everyone else will just get confused." York said with a small smile.

"_ I'm_ confused never mind everyone else."

* * *

The wedding a month later was nothing fancy. Carolina wore the only skirt she had and York wore his cleanest clothes. The ceremony was held in the meeting hall in front of a large part of the town because who doesn't like a good wedding? Even the Agris family whom York and Carolina worked for had come. Just before the ceremony started a small figure darted up to Carolina, it was wild cat who carried a small bouquet of wild flowers. The moment Carolina had a good grasp the wild cat disappeared. Carolina stared after the girl before looking at the wild flowers which were fresh and very colorful. "Never seen Wild Cat get that close to a person" Caleb Jr. said from his place beside her. As Carolina had no idea where her father was, and would bet the house that he would not be even be remotely happy that she was getting married, Caleb Jr. had volunteered to give her away/prevent her from falling on her face with the death trap known as heels which had been forced on her by Susan, Caleb Jr.'s wife.

Carolina took a deep breath as music started to play. In any of the short daydreams Carolina had she had never thought her wedding would be to a fellow soldier on a planet she was couldn't get off. She also didn't think she would ever marry but here she was and to be honest there was no where else she would want to be except maybe out of these heels.

Every one was standing on two sides the chairs were all different as people had bought their own. Carolina could see York standing next to the mayor. There was this look in his eye that Carolina didn't reconse but it made her blush slightly. "Ready?" Caleb wispered in her ear. _Not in the slightest_ was carolina's mental reply._  
_

_"Where's the brave soldger, Carolina?" _Iota wispered in her head

_"You have been wantting this for a long time even if you didn't know it then, don't be a coward!" _Eta told her.

_"It's just like another mission your leading your old team, only now the objective is to get married, be confident." _Iota suggested, pulling at some of her memories of missions, normally this would annoy her but she knew they were both just trying to help.

"Yes" She wispered to Caleb and he startd to lead her down the aisle. Then she was facing York and the mayor dressed in a bright vest was reading from a book and music was playing but Carolina was focused on York and he was focused on her.

"I do" She heard him say as she slipped a copper band around his finger.

"I do" She said as he slipped a identical ring on her finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The kiss was slow and sweet.

* * *

Afterwards a few people gave the newlyweds gifts. The local smith gave them a set if pots and pans, a woman who made a hobby of wood carving whom Carolina had befriended caved them a wooden set of bowls and plates and the Agris family gave them produce from the farm as well as spices and herbs, a few other people gave gifts as well.

The other guests all tossed a coin in a basket for the couple. Both York and Carolina had protested at the tradition but the Agris family which had helped the couple plan the wedding had been firm on this point. "If you don't do it you both label your selves outsiders and show arrogance because if the basket is 'ent there it means you have no need for money so let them throw their pocket change in the basket it is cheaper than a gift but you can get a lot from such thing." Caleb Sr.'s wife had told them.

After the celebration York and Carolina worked to move York's things to Carolina's larger room. With this done they pulled their AI for the night before getting ready for bed though both doubted there would be much sleeping.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short And took so long the first part was not planed but I realized that normally you know the name of the person you are marrying so that bit got put in. The wedding was a little tricky to write as well. I don't even like what I wrote in my notebook that much so I wrote more of it later in the day and replaced the chapter. Sorry for the really cheesy ceremony but I have not been to a wedding in ages. I realized as I was writing this that I didn't write chapter three the way I wrote it in the notebook meaning that for you readers the Agris family basically just poped up out of no where. At some point I am going to get a beta or ask my friend and we will revise the chapters and I will fill that in. But just to clarify the Agris family is the family that York and Carolina work for. Caleb SR. is the old man who hired him and Caleb Jr. is his son. Not that this is reverent in any way but I am currently fighting with my cat for the bacon. Anyway this chapter was prompted by two guests who asked me to "post soon". Review and I will post the chapter otherwise it could take a while. I own nothing.**

Olivecat


	6. Changes

Other than new sleeping arrangements there was little change. They were more affectionate but they still woke up at the same time and ate together. They still bickered and joked. Carolina found her fears that they would be like her parents unfounded and the first year of marriage passed happily.

It was the week after their first anniversary that things changed. Carolina woke up feeling nausea. It looked like it was going to be a bad day thanks to the AI. Carolina reached to the back of her neck to pull the AI but the chips were not there. She looked at the bed side table where her chips lay innocently. If they were not causing the nausea what was? Getting out of bed was always a struggle due to York's possessiveness. Once free Carolina walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look sick she went back into the bedroom and pulled out the tablet taping in the password for her period tracker. Could be that she was just having a rough period. She blinked as the number told her that she should be half way through her period. Back in the bathroom she dug through the basket of fem care to the bottom where a box of pregnancy tests had been hidden. It had only been a precaution at the time and she hadn't want York to see it and get excited over nothing. It was with some trepidation that Carolina opened the box.

Five tests later Carolina was convinced. She was pregnant. She sat leaning against the shower wondering what to do. She and York had talked seriously about children but in the moment Carolina didn't feel ready, what did she know about babies or children? Her childhood was not good and York's had not been much better. They were soldiers for crying out loud and no matter how long they lived as civilians that would not change. Get a grip Carolina she thought. A list make a list.

tell York

find out everything on pregnancy and children

make space for another person in the house

tell the Agris family.

It was a good list. Now just to do number one.

"York wake up!" Carolina poked him. Why did he have to be a deep sleeper?

"Five more minutes" Carolina sighed and climbed on York's chest and leaned over so her mouth was next to his ear.

"I'm pregnant"

"...What!?" York sat up suddenly Carolina sliding into his lap laughing. "oh ha ha very funny Carolina you had me for a moment" grinning he put his hands on her sides a place where she was very ticklish. Carolina squirmed laughing harder.

"York stop it! I wasn't joking" York stilled his smile frozen.

"What?" Carolina suddenly felt nervous. "I'm pregnant. Aren't you happy?" what would happen if he didn't want the baby?

"Carolina? Carolina?" he touched her face drawing her from her worries "Of course I am happy. We talked about this. I'm just surprised and I just woke up give me a minute." Carolina now calm, climbed out of bed.

"Well we can talk over pancakes"

"you really do know how to get a man out of bed." York swung his legs out of bed.

"Get dressed York." Carolina grabbed her AI chips and dog tags. She and York never felt right not wearing their tags. In the kitchen she pulled out eggs, flour, milk and several other ingredients. The recipe was her mother's. She could still remember when her mom would be home and how they make pancakes. "Don't mix it like it's soup, you want to fold it like this." then Carolina would usually try to sneak some of the batter. At some point a happier version of her father would come in asking how things were going. "Fine, now go away we got this right Carolina?"

"Right" Carolina murmured as she came out of the memory. "what was that?" York asked as he set the table. "nothing just talking to myself"

"should I be concerned?" he teased

"No but we do need to talk." York nodded. They sat at the table not really eating and certainly not talking.

"Sooo" York said dragging it out. "Baby?" it sounded more like a question.

"Baby?" Delta appeared on a small holo table set on the kitchen table.

"Yes what is this about a baby?" Eta appeared at Deltas side with Iota next to her.

"Tell" Iota demanded.

"I'm pregnant." Carolina said. This sent all three AI into a tizzy. Delta started barking out random statistics about pregnancy and children and Eta started going over the morals of raising a child. York glanced at Carolina.

"Is this what it is like when you got two of them all the time?" but Carolina was looking at Iota who was strangely quiet.

"You won't ignore us once the child is born?" At his question the other AIs went silent.

"Of course not." York reassured the AI. "We will need your help taking care of her. And there is a difference between a AI and an infant."

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" Carolina asked. She certainly had absolutely no idea what the baby would be.

"Carolina trust me it is a girl."

"What leads you to that conclusion?" Delta questioned.

"It's Carolina she's having a girl."

"I fail to see your logic."

"You and me both Delta." Carolina said amused

"Hey! Whose side are you on?"

"My own." She laughed as York muttered about redheads.

"Do either of you know how to raise a child?" Iota asked randomly. Clearly today the AI was in a thoughtful mood.

"No" York and Carolina said simultaneously. "We will figure that out later. Right now we need to get going." Carolina said clearing her place.

"Wait where are you going?" York said standing.

"To work? We still have jobs you know."

"You can't work! You're pregnant!"

"York I'm not even a month along I can work and you're worrying over nothing. Now let's go before we are late."

* * *

**Surprise!**

**I had a really long car ride and figured out how to type on my phone. I am amazed at all the reviews the last chapter got because that has to be my least favorite chapter. I likely won't update till next week as I am devoting much of this week to getting my summer work out of the way Advanced Placement United States History has a crazy amount of summer homework and I don't really like my summer reading. Anyway I built a labyrinth unfortunately it is at my family's house so I can't get to it for a few weeks :.( Thank You to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story and me it really makes my day and inspires me to write. I own nothing.**

**Olivecat**


	7. Wild Cat

"Hello Mrs. Agris." Carolina said as she entered the kitchen at noon. She had been working with the animals today and so was able to get a hot lunch.

"Carolina how many times do I have to tell you call me Audrey! Anyway sit, Susan is just rounding up the grandkids and then lunch will be served."

"Thanks Audrey." Once Susan, Eli, and Kristine as well as Martha and Savanah sat down Audrey served lunch which was a creamy soup. The children ran off soon after leaving the adults to finish at a slower pace. Looking around Carolina saw that it was all women. _"It won't be as awkward as it would be if there were males so tell them now."_ Eta murmured in her mind.

"Um I just wanted to tell you that I am pregnant." The younger women looked startled but Audrey laughed " 'bout time."

"When you due?"

"Do you need any supplies?"

"We still have the twins' cribs and a bunch of clothes."

"Do you need any doctor's number?" Susan, Martha, and Savanah started talking all at once slipping into old English for a moment.

"Well when you feel you must leave you're free to go." Audrey said with a smile. " Don't let the men tell you when to quit but know your limits there is nothing wrong with being too tired and sore to work lord knows we all been there."

"Thank you and to answer the questions I don't know exactly but I am in my first month."

"Good it's likely your due date is April that means you can still work the harvest, have a nice long rest over winter have a easy birth just in time for the food to be refreshed and you'll recover in time to help with planting." Audrey lay out the next year of Carolina's life in such a straight forward way that Carolina felt herself relax at having some kind of plan even if it revolved around agriculture.

"As for any children's things just ask." Martha said

"We can't just take your things." Carolina protested. She and York would work with what they had, they could manage."

"None of us are having children again anytime soon and the stuff is only taking up space." Susan said

"Well till you actually show you still have work to do. We will talk later." Audrey said as she cleared the table.

"Don't let the men push you around!" Martha said as she walked out.

8 months later

"I'm fine. Now go!" Carolina was glaring at her husband who stood one foot out the door.

"If you need-"

"Anything call Sarah. I know now go!"

York finally closed the door and left. Carolina sighed. She was due in a few days but everyone treated her like glass.

"I think I might go on a walk." Immediately she felt the Ai become more active moving more into the front of her thoughts.

_"That is not a good idea."_ Iota said.

" You can't stop me." Technically they could but they were to concerned about what would happen to the baby if they took over. She pushed her self out of the chair and walked to the door slowly.

_"Bad Idea!"_ Eta shouted distressed. Carolina ignored the AI in favor of unlocking the door and stepping out.

"I'm only going across the street. You know I hate being stuck in the house." She crossed the street and walked toward the town center. As she prepared to cross the street again a car sped pass. Carolina stumbled back startled. Normal this would be no problem she may not have been a paid soldier for years yet she still kept herself in shape, but she was pregnant and she couldn't catch herself. Carolina felt herself panic what would happen to the baby when she landed?

This question would never be answered because at that instant two thin arms wrapped around her middle and caught her. "You should not be walking alone." The voice spoke in perfect modern English and Carolina looked up into the dirty face of the Wild Cat.

"Seems like everyone's saying that to me lately and I am getting sick of it." She sighd the adrenalin leaving her body and she realized she was safe.

"My apologies." The girl said solemnly.

"No, I wasn't talking about you what I really should say is thank you."

" It is indubitable that you would do the same for me." She said setting Carolina on her feet.

"If you don't mind me saying you are an odd child." Carolina said amused as Eta checked the data banks for what indubitable meant.

"What was your first clue?"

"can I walk with you?" Geia asked nervously

"sure" Carolina said turning to walk back home. The pair set off slowly retracing Carolina's path home. At the door Carolina turned to the dirty pre-teen. "Do you want to come in?"

Carolina's soldier instincts gave her the feeling that Wild Cat was a person she could trust. The AI who had grown very protective of her through out her pregnancy were quiet, they had objected to friends coming in when she was at six months but now they seemed to have withdrawn letting her invite this stranger in. She could feel their presence but they were quiet. Even if they were angry they would give their opinion.

Wild Cat smiled "Yes please." Carolina smiled back and unlocked the door leading the girl in.

"Sit where ever you like." The girl looked around at the couch and chairs before glancing at her filthy clothes.

"You sure?"

"Don't worry about it."Carolina sat in a chair. Wild cat sat cautiously before looking around at the house which was furnished but didn't have all the nicknacks that most places had and was very clean. "You know I never heard you talk before today." Carolina mused as she took off her shoes.

"I don't like talking a lot, you hear more if your quiet." Carolina nodded. The two sat in silence.

"Do you know how to play chess?" Wild Cat shook her head and Carolina gestured to a table on which sat a tablet. "Do you mind getting that?" Wild cat jumped up and brought the tablet over, eyes bright with curiosity. Carolina lay it on the coffee table a checked board displayed. "I'll be black. Now white moves first and each piece moves in a certain way…" Carolina explained. Wild Cat took to chess quickly; soon she was beating Carolina almost every time. The day passed quickly and they only noticed the time when York knocked.

"I'm home!" He called walking in. He stopped looking curiously at the strange girl sitting across from his wife. "Hello? Whose this?"

"York this is…"Carolina trailed off realizing that she had never got Wild Cat's real name.

"Geia. It is nice to meet you."

**Hi Everyone, **

**Sorry for the huge delay I have no excuse except writers block. Thank you for all the favorites and follows. Geia is my own OC and will have a large part to play. Please review and good luck to all those students out there! I own nothing.**

**Olivecat**


	8. A Good Day

Geia's pov (just to mix it up)

Seeing Carolina walking down the street had intrigued me and I had followed. I could tell that her AI were not pleased with her decision to go out. Well might as well look after her she is pregnant after all. It was a good thing I did as she nearly got hit by a car. Catching her I winced slightly, note to self don't catch pregnant ex-freelancers or work out more because that was a bit of a strain. I had expected that to be the end of our encounter but some how I ended up sitting on her couch covered in a years worth of dirt and learning how to play chess.

When York came in I got a little nervous if anyone would know what was wrong with me it would be that AI of his. "York can you set the table for three?" Carolina asked. York nodded and disagreed into the kitchen. They had a guest coming I best be going. It had been nice to interact with military people again.

"I will be leaving now. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You don't want to stay for dinner?" Carolina sounded disappointed. Oh the third place was for me. I had never eaten a meal at a table with others before.

"I thought you had another guest coming."

"No. Do you want to eat here? We understand if you don't." She said withdrawing a bit I recognized it as going back to soldier mode where people's acts don't hurt as much.

"No, I would love to stay for dinner." Carolina smiled and rose to her feet.

"Dinner will take some time do you want to wash?" A shower was a luxury I had sorely missed. I nodded and Carolina moved to the stairs. I darted after her ready to catch her if she fell again but it was fine. She showed me the towels and disappeared to give me privacy. I washed the five years of grime off and I was shocked to see my appearance in a mirror. The last time I had gotten a good look at myself clean I had been eight. My skin was a dark carmel color from my time in the sun and my hair was dark and long snarled and in dreadlocks, maybe Carolina would loan me a pair of scissors and I could fix it. I looked at my filthy rags I did not want to put those back on. Then there was a knock and I pulled the towel more securely around my body before opening the door. Carolina stood there a hand full of clothes. "Thought you might want to wear something clean. Sorry they probably don't fit as they are mine for a year ago." I smile and take the clothes happy just to have something clean.

When I come out Carolina stands with a hairbrush but as she eyes my hair I can tell she is thinking the same thing as me. "Can you cut it?" I ask her.

"I'm no hair stylist" She replies but she puts my hair in a ponytail and cuts off the end. It made my hair have an interesting shape which I actually like plus it was short which would make it so much easier to care for. "Thanks."

"No problem." She smiles and turns walking back down stairs slowly. Even pregnant she still walks like a soldier so does York. Clearly you can take the freelancer from the program but not the program from the freelancer.

Third POV

After the plates were clean and York and Carolina had convinced Geia that it was fine for her to stay the night in york's old bed which was down in the basement. The two ex-solgrers sat in their own bed, Carolina leaning against York who was tracing patterns on her swollen stomach occasionally feeling the baby kick. "What do you think?" Carolina asked looking at her husband.

"She's to young to be out there on her own but another person in the house is another person we have to watch out for."

"I like her, it was nice having company." York hummed agreement

"Delta has been quiet he hasn't had much of an opinion of her other than that little bit of logic a second ago." It was odd for the normally analytical AI not to say anything about a new person.

"Eta and Iota were the same way." York shifted behind her his mussels tensing.

"You had both today? Carolina you know that is not good for you!" York had convinced her to trade the AI each day when she became pregnant, wearing only one a day with the other given access to the holodeck should they want to communicate.

"One day won't hurt."

"Carolina you could have the baby any day!"

"I am aware but that doesn't change the fact that I wanted them with me."

"Carolina please stop taking risks at least until the baby is born."

"I'm not going to be some house wife."

"And I wouldn't want you to be. I love you because you are strong and independent but you are also pregnant and your not the only one your risking right now."

"When did you get so wise?" Carolina said with a smile twisting around to face York. His face was more serious than it had been in a while. "I know York and I will be. We may not be on any roster but we are a team even if it is a unusual one" Her hand rested on her stomach "and I will always work to keep us all safe even if that means stepping back" York smiled at her and leaned down slightly so their foreheads touched and looked into her eyes.

"Love you 'lina"

"Love you too York." They kissed and sank further into the bed enjoying each other's company.

The next morning after York had gone to the farm Carolina and Geia started on house work. Carolina had told Geia she didn't need to but the girl insisted. Carolina watched with amusement as Geia tried to understand what the vacuum cleaner was. Clearly this girl had not been in a house of a long time. The work was done quickly as Carolina had cleaned the house every day just for something to do.

After that Carolina showed Geia other games on the tablet and they watched a movie that nether really understood. It was while Carolina was explaining Chinese checkers to her that Carolina's water broke she gasped and her hand went to her stomach. Geia looked up concerned. "Call Sarah." She told Geia who looked panicked at the tablet. Due to a contraction Carolina missed the tablets flashing display which closed the game and opened to a dialer already calling "Sarah" without Geia touching it.

The rings were nerve racking for Geia who didn't fully understand what was going on at the moment. _"Hello?"_ Someone said on the other side.

_"__Sarah? It's Carolina, my water just broke."_

_"__Okay is there anyone there with you?"_

_"__Just Geia."_

_"__Who? Never mind. Have her unlock the door I will be over in a second. In the mean time have her boil some water and get you a night gown and if possible move the furniture out of the way."_ Sarah was no nonsense though one would have to be if their job was the local midwife since the nearest hospital was a hour away.

Carolina nodded to Geia who immediately got up. Unlocking the door and putting a pot on to boil she ran up the stairs faster than a cat and after a few seconds came back with one of Carolina's night gowns that she had gotten when she was pregnant. Then the girl quickly pushed the couch out of the way making a sizable space around Carolina who still sat in her chair gasping at another contraction.

The door flew open and a woman that Geia had seen around town entered followed by two other women carrying a collapsable cot. They brushed pass Geia _"Get the water girl!"_ Sarah barked and Geia fled to the kitchen. Coming back into the living room she found Carolina changed and laying on the cot. after handing one of the other women the bowl of water she stood by carolinas head. "_Geia take these and the tablet and go upstairs and call York would you?"_ She pressed a few pieces of metal into the youths hand and Geia nodded. Grabbing the tablet she fled upstairs as Carolina gave another moan. Geia went into Carolina's room and finding a spot between the wall and the bed sat. Opening her hand Geia saw that Carolina had passed her the AI chips and dog tags. She must have taken them off when Geia was in the kitchen. Holding onto them carefully so as not to damage the fragile circuits she balanced the tablet on her lap and pulled up another dialer tapping away at the screen.

"Hello? Carolina? Everything okay?" York's voice was soothing and Geia felt herself relax slightly.

"York it's Geia. Carolina's having the baby."

"Now?" Geia winced as she heard another moan from down stairs

"Yes."

"I will be there as soon as possible. You have the tablet?"

"Yes."

"Feel free to play with it. I am leaving now." The phone call ended closing the dialer and opening it to applications. Geia was going to play a round of chess when she saw the photo she swiped through photos of Carolina making breakfast and york sleeping sprawled in all directions another shot of Carolina practicing some combat and york messing with a lock. A particularly loud cry from down stairs caused her to jump and almost miss it. Part way through the Album was a photo of her crouching on a roof, hair wild and Geia almost smiled she really did look like a cat sometimes.

She was brought out of her surprise by the distinctive cry of a baby. She heard people talking and recognized York's deep voice he must have made it back just in time. She stilled as heavy steps came up the stairs. "Geia?" York asked poking his head in the room.

"Here." She stood up slowly clutching the AI chips and tablet.

"Do you want to see the baby?" Geia nodded walking up to York and passing him Carolina's AI chips and dog tags before walking down the stairs.

_"__You keep your distance. Don't know what diseases you got."_

_"__It's fine." _York said slightly strained but Geia was already absorbed with the little pink creature in Carolina's arms it had a tuff of strawberry blond hair and green eyes.

_"__Her name is Alison Free"_

**Too tired ****to****proof read or type a AN.** _Means they are talking in old english _**I own nothing**

**Olive cat**


	9. Geia and the AIs' Adventure

Carolina woke in the morning in her own bed and looked around at York who was curled around her and Allison. The baby was sleeping peacefully. Carolina was still dealing with post birth hormones and so started panicking when she couldn't see Geia. It's didn't matter that Geia would undoubtedly sleep in yorks old bed but just not seeing her sent Carolina crazy. She slipped out of bed picking up Allison and padded through the house. It was nice to be able to walk again with freedom. In the basement she found York's old bed untouched, on the first floor the sofa was empty and the rest of the rooms as well. Geia was gone.

"York!"

"Carolina! What's wrong?!" York came flying down the stairs to where carolina stood in the living room. Their yelling had woken Allison who started crying. Carolina quickly rocked her and murmured quickly. She quickly calmed but stayed awake. "What's wrong?" York whisper-shouted.

"Where's Geia?!" Carolina demanded in the same voice. York ran a hand through his hair anxiously.

"We ate dinner while you slept and then I thought she went to bed." Hoping she didn't kill him. Sarah had warned him there were still going to be some hormones going through Carolina particularly a sense of protectiveness for people. Instead Carolina started to cry. York wrapped his arms around her slightly disturbed but as her husband hugged her anyway.

"I am just worried. What if she gets lost? or can't find a safe place to sleep?"

"Carolina, she will be fine. It's not the first time she's been out. I bet she knows all of this town and all it's shelters better than we knew the mother of invention. I promise she will be fine tonight and tomorrow we will go out and look for her but it is two in the morning and Allison needs to eat." It was true Allison had started to fuss while they talked. Carolina took a deep breath her tears drying and York wiped them off her face. She looked down at their daughter and a small smile came to her face.

She sat in her favorite armchair and adjusted her night gown so Allison could nurse. York shifted slightly uncomfortable and sat down and they just looked at each other worried. Geia may have been in the house for only a few days but they had liked her. Carolina realized that she remind her of the team a bit. She missed the group. York was amazing but she had lived ten years in close quarters with many people. The quiet of the house had never fully felt right to her. Geia had brought a bit of that presence back to the house and Carolina knew York felt the same way. They were going to look for her tomorrow and they were going to bring her back. Carolina all ways looked out for her team.

Three days later

Nothing! Geia had fallen off the face of the planet. Nobody had seen her and Carolina and York were now very worried. They were back home York holding a sleeping Allison and Carolina kicking the life out of a training post they had installed in the basement when they moved in. "Where is she?" Carolina had only ever sounded this frustrated when Tex beat her at something.

"If I may?" Delta called from a holodeck on the other side of the room, Eta and Iota standing at his side.

"Yes Dee?" York asked

"Geia has lived on the street for five years it is possible this is not the town she has always stayed at. She may have gone to another town. I suggest giving her a week. Remember when you tossed coins to her. She was sometimes gone for several days once two weeks." York and Carolina looked at each other and Carolina sighed.

"I guess you are right Delta. We will wait but if she doesn't come back I will go looking for her."

"I will too." York nodded.

"I just wonder where she is."

Geia POV

I have a completely legitimate reason to go. An orbital ship appeared that night and seeing as last time a ship came, Carolina and York's squad blew up the fort and before that Insurrections I decided to go check it out. I watched as they picked through the rubble of their old fortress. Watching them from the comfort of a tree branch I listened to their conversation.

"We need to get this base back in working order and find it. Go in to town and ask around. We will deal with the locals later."

"Geia"

"Fucking shit!" I nearly slide off the tree before looking at the glowing green figure next to me. "What are you doing here? Never mind let me back up then we will talk more." I slip further into the forest far enough away the patrols won't see me. Then I look around seeing all three AI. "Okay explain. How did you find me?"

"I simply used the radio in the house and the broadcasting radio and-"

"I know how to triangulate a signal. Why though?"

"Carolina and York miss you." Eta said

"I like them but I don't take charity other than the occasional coin or meal."

"Then don't. Work for them in exchange you stay in the house."

"When did all of you get chatty. You all were curled up quiet when I showed up five days ago."

"You are not a threat to our agents, and you can be a strong ally." Delta said.

"What work were you thinking?" I asked getting back to the point of their appearance. I probably now hold weirdest job interview ever, of all time.

"Nothing hard York and Carolina's morals won't let them stand for it but if you baby sit Allison and keep the house neat they can't really object." I nod it's true York and Carolina would never let me do a proper job or pay rent.

"Fine I'll come back. But first what do you think of them?" Jerking my head back towards the destroyed base.

"As York and Carolina killed all the soldiers in the base and are assumed KIA they should not have any trouble if they don't draw attention to their selves." Delta had a logical solution to everything didn't he. We would have to hope they didn't think anything of two random people appearing one day. I start back to town slipping silently though the trees. "Something just occurred to me." Eta said as I neared town.

"Yes?"

"You could host one of us so Carolina doesn't have the strain."

"What makes you think I have an AI chip port. Or that Carolina would agree to it. You certainly know how Carolina thinks."

"But if one of us is with you we can all keep in contact incase the insurrectionist are more of a problem. And we know what you are, why do you think we were so quiet?"

"You lot are full of contingency plans aren't you." I pant as I climb up a slight mountain hooking my bare feet into the little crevices and pulling my self up. "Say you convinced them this was a good idea. How do you plan to explain me having a port."

"You don't trust them?"

"I have been with them for two days and I have trusted people less that I have known for years. So I've read their files, that does not convince me they would react well."

"As beings that have lived in their heads we can tell you they won't react badly and will watch out for you."

"Fine let's go then we have a lot of talking to do and I like York's cooking."

**HI People!**

**So I was at the ****dentist**** and so got out of school early. So Geia is not all she seems and the AI are in on it. I hope to update before october but my ****schedule**** is going to get crazy real soon so there is that. Please ****review**** or favorite because it really makes my day and keeps me going. Maybe I will post the ****scene**** when York and Carolina talking about Allison's name which I edited out due to York and Carolina talking about ****their own names sooner in the story than originally written. Not a bad thing but it did mean that I cut out that little part. So four reviews and I will post it. That will not delay my spastic posting in anyway. I also feel that I should say that at the end of this story I will likely shift over to to my Fiction Press account which is under the same name. I would greatly appreciate it if people checked it out. Well have a good day and please review! I own nothing.**

**Olivecat**


	10. Surprise!

**Rated T for York's bad language**

I nervously knock on the door Eta hovering in my consul a reassuring presence. "Geia?" It's York. He pulls the door further open and hugs me. I am shocked, I didn't think they would be this concerned about me. Also first time I've been hugged.

"Hi York."

"York who is it?"

"Geia." He calls. I hear feet pound on the ground and Carolina appears joining in the hug. Totally not expecting this. I was thinking more yelling and a few reprimands.

"You okay? Don't run off like that again." She says sternly and I can hear the old squad leader in her voice.

"I would suggest coming inside there is a lot to talk about." Delta called from the holodeck Eta and Iota at his side. York and Carolina glance at me quickly gauging my reaction to the AIs' appearances.

"I've known about them for a while."

—

Three weeks later

"I'm fine. Now go!" Geia was glaring at her two concerned housemates who stood one foot out the door.

"If you need-"

"Anything call Sarah. I know now go! I can take care of Allison just fine. You know I don't take charity so let me do my job." The three laughed at the old joke and the former freelancers left. "So Allison just me and you."

"And me of course!" Chirped Eta from her shoulder. That AI was far more bubbly and excited than I had expected.

There was not much to do. Allison was still an infant and soon was asleep., and thanks to both Frees being soldiers they were very neat. Eta and I ended up playing several games of chess and solving a complex equation. At about three the door opened and Carolina and York came back. "No problems?"

"None." Carolina walked over to Allison and smiling picked up her daughter.

"Thank you Geia I feel better having you watch her but if you ever want a break from either one of them tell us." I smile

"I will" I promise.

—

Six months later

Third POV

Carolina nursed Allison sitting in her favorite chair. Geia and York were out getting dinner. Eta and Iota stood on the holodeck. It was odd no longer having Eta and while she had come to like the AI she knew it had been hurting her. She felt so much better now. "Carolina?"

"Humm?" She asked growing more awake

"Sorry." Eta said shifting slightly. A human characteristic that the AI must have picked up from her or Geia.

"For what?"

"How we acted back in the project and when you had just come here." Iota joined in.

"It's been four years why are you apologizing? You both know I don't blame you for that. It was my pride that caused me to have both of you and my pride that let the situation get so bad. Besides I healed, I'm better now and I liked having you in my head for the last four years. You have helped me be a better person."

"Would you ever go back?" Eta asked ignoring Carolina's original question

"Back?"

"To the project, to the director." Iota clarified'

"The Director was doing horrible things to us. I can see now that he was working far outside the laws but I am a fighter and I miss the squad. But what's with the questions?"

"Geia she was thinking about her past." Eta said simply. Carolina nodded.

Dinner was as it was only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. This was not unusual as York had a reputation as lock smith and occasionally someone came needing to get into their house. York went to see who it was. "Don't wait for me." Geia immediately went back to her math problem but Carolina knew she would be listening to York's conversation. She could hear the low murmur of voices in the entry way and then the door closing and York reappeared. "Apparently the insurrections are sniffing around for a young girl and any ex-military."

"So what do we do?" Geia asked nervously.

"We stay quiet but start making preparations to run. They may be looking to see if any of the others from the original base survived and camped out." Carolina said already thinking of escape routes and other cities they could go to. The two nodded and Geia gave a weak smile. "At least I have a new project."

Four days later

York was working in the farthest field when he heard the all to familiar sound of a safety switching off. Delta immediately started shouting alarm and sending a signal to Carolina and Geia. "No sudden moves." Twenty-third century English, fuck. York decided to play the ignorant farmer.

"Deo placere non tam me"

"English!" That voice sounded familiar. York turned slowly keeping his head down so his hat hid his face and specifically his scar. He was looking as a mix of multi-colored boots. _You got to be fucking kidding me! Here? Now?"_

_"__I agree the chances of this encounter were as unlikely as Carolina forgetting Allison somewhere."_

_Not helpful Dee and your statistics are getting worse._

_"__I will try better in the future,"_

"Do you know where the insurrectionist base is?" Another asked speaking slowly.

_What do you think Dee?_

_"__They are less likely to shoot you if they know who you are and we have been trying to figure out a way off the planet. Also Carolina is approaching quickly you may want to warn them about her. I suggest moving to a more secure space such as the house."_

"Hello? Knock knock." The British accent was still as annoying as ever.

"Look there is no time. My partner is coming. Please don't shoot her. We will explain everything soon but this place is not secure, come with us." York turned looking as Carolina ran across the field her hair tied back by a bandana. They would just have to hope they wouldn't recognize them yet. That discussion was not something to have in the open. He and Carolina started walking around the outskirts of the field the freelancers hesitating.

"I don't trust them."

"Theta really wants to follow them." A growl of agreement came from the largest.

"Gamma as well." They heard the heavy thud as the armored soldiers followed. York focused on getting them to the back door without being seen and praying that Geia had picked up all signs of her and Allison's presence. They opened the door and the group filed in standing awkwardly in the living room.

"Okay start talking." One of the soldiers demanded towering over Carolina only a foot away from her.

"South, who died and made you boss? Back off." Carolina said looking up for the first time so they could see her full face.

"No fucking way." South said stepping back.

"Did you really have that little faith in us?" York asked taking off his hat. There was silence. It was a little strange seeing Wyoming, Maine, Wash, North, South, and CT in their living room

"You're alive!" Wash said in shock.

"Last we checked." Carolina sounded very amused.

"How?" That was CT.

"Armor saved us. After that we just set up base here."

"Why not come back?"

"Someone didn't wait for us. By the we woke up and got out of the ruble and to a working radio you were long gone. We tried." Carolina was getting tired of the Q and A. "So you going to tell us what you are doing here?"

"We are here to destroy the Insurrectionist base. Got any intel that would be useful?"

"We crawled out of a cave system. Seeing as they are literally building the place over the old one you should still be able to get in."

"You make it sound like you're not coming." Wash observed.

"Between the two of us we have two completely wrecked suits, three hand guns that have not been shot in four years, and three clips of ammo. So no we are not going into the base. We will however lead you there." Carolina explained.

"From there we run to the LZ and clear out." North finished

"Not quite." York said, "We have two housemates coming as well."

"What? No! We are not bring other people." South snapped.

"They are coming or we are staying right here. They won't slow us down. They will immediately head for the LZ while we go for the base." Carolina had her commander's voice and that closed negations.

"Umm…Boss? Who are they exactly?" Wash asked.

"Just a few people we have been looking out for. Now let's go it will take half an hour to get there running." Carolina opened a locked drawer revealing her and York's old sidearms still clean and ready for use.

"I thought they hadn't been fired in four years?" CT asked.

"They haven't but we kept them clean." York said checking his and putting it in his waistband before grabbing a pack by the door. At the Freelancers' curious looks he shrugged. "We knew about the Insurrections and we have been ready to run for weeks." He passed Carolina hers. "Come on." And the two lead the group out.

Geia POV

Once the Freelancers were gone I stepped out of the basement and put Allison in her crib before moving around the house quickly picking up anything that might suggest more than the average family. Once that was done I put Allison in my backpack which was adapted to carry a baby. I was standing looking around when Eta papered.

"Men are coming up the street. Insurrections."

"Then let's go." I carefully secured the pack and strolled to the backdoor slipping into the woods before the Insurrectionist surrounded the house. I started to run as smoothly and evenly as possible carful not to trip. Allison was quiet though she was not sleeping. I could feel her looking around with fascination. After maybe a mile I saw a rock outcropping which I climbed up looking around. A plume of smoke trailed out over the forest from the way we came. "Come on Geia we need to get to the LZ" Eta said. I nodded and turned away from the smoke.

Third POV

Carolina and York might not have been in combat for four years but they still knew how to lead a team. They slipped through the woods while the Freelancers crashed through. "Don't you understand the meaning of stealth?" Carolina hissed.

"You try moving though a forest in hundred pound armor." South retorted.

"We have now be quiet the base is through this cave system." The two leaders walked toward a small cave which looked like a dread end.

"uuh should something be here?" Carolina turned to the wall and stepped through a small gap that was only just wide enough for Maine. The Freelancers followed. Thankfully the space widened out to normal hight but they were glad for York and Carolina because they would have gotten lost immediately. They passed offshoots and paths before coming to a iron door that was obviously from the old base because it was rusted and ajar. York quickly inspected looking for any sensors but it quickly became clear why the door was not secured. There was still rubble in front of it concealing it from sight. "If you crawl under that beam you will be on the ground floor of the base." He said pointing at said beam. The Freelancers nodded and slipped under disappearing from sight. York and Carolina slipped back in the cave system just incase anyone got out.

**Hi people,**

**So this is the next ****chapter**** and the freelancers have finally meet York and Carolina again. I doubt I will update for a while due to my ****schedule**** getting busy soon. But reviews do make my day and cause me to disregard my homework in favor of writing. Next chapter they will meet Geia and Allison. Thank You to all who reviewed and followed/favorited. I own nothing.**

**Olivecat**

**Also just had the worst time ****trying**** to spell my ****pen name**** a second ago**


	11. Mother of Invention

Carolina leaned against York enjoying his presence because more like likely than not they would not have a moment like this for a long time. "You sure about this?" He asked his breath warm in her ear as he wrapped his are around her. They were hidden in a side tunnel well out of sight and where whispers would not be heard.

"No, but we need to get off this planet, otherwise the Insurrectionists will keep coming. Plus we need to keep the girls safe and for the moment the project offers the best." York nodded twisting her so she was facing him. The kiss that followed was long and left both breathless. She rested her head on his so they were looking into each others eyes. "We will be fine. Even if we have to go back into the field. We aren't the soldiers we were four years ago. I won't make the same mistakes I did last time. I know my priorities and they are you and the girls."

"Same, and this time the director is going to get more than he bargained for." He said with a smile. Unfortunately the sweet moment was ruined by a pair of guards who had apparently been patrolling the caves. How they had missed the entire freelancer squad was unknown but they definitely saw York and Carolina. In a heartbeat Carolina was at their side lashing out for the cloth parts of their armor. She slammed one against the wall knocking him out and ducking the other which was thrown by York. "Watch it!" She laughed slightly.

"Not bad for two people who claim not to have fought for four years." Said North stepping into the light from the main cave system. Carolina and York turned to look at the purple freelancer.

"Where is everyone else?" Carolina asked.

"Finishing off. They will be out momentarily I came out to make sure there were no surprises waiting for us but clearly you two have it under control."

"Clearly Carolina still has some pent-up aggression." York said laughing

"Oh then what do you call throwing that guard across the cave?" Carolina retorted. "What?" She directed at North who was staring at her in surprise.

"I don't remember you being this laid back on a mission."

"I haven't exactly been in stressful situations these last years and it's not like I am unaware of what is around me." North shook his head but simply lead the way back to the main cave where the freelancers were appearing from the access door. "Okay let's move." Carolina called and turned starting to run out of the cave. Everyone followed and soon they were in the woods. It was when they had been running a mile if the burning in Carolina lungs was a good measure of distance, that the explosion happened. The base was destroyed again.

"So much for that base. They should really just give it up." York said from Carolina's side." She nodded and continued running.

To her displeasure she was more out of shape than she expected from civilian life and her pregnancy. Her chest was really starting to ache. The run felt farther than it was. They quickly approached the clearing where the ship was and Carolina looked around for Geia. "I got movement on our left." Wash called raising his guns.

" Don't shoot!" Three voices called. The Freelancers paused looking at York and Carolina in confusion before turning back to the girl who had appeared out of the woods. "Meet Geia and Allison they are coming with us." Allison took this moment to gurgle and make her presence known.

"A kid and a baby. You got to be fucking kidding me!" South shouted. All three frees shushed her not wanting to disturb Allison.

"Are you sure about this Carolina? Don't they have any family they can stay with?" North asked conceded.

"No. We have been taking care of them for a while they have no other family, and the locals know we took care of them, they won't be safe from anyone who survived the explosion." Carolina explained as the hatch dropped. Geia leapt in with the ease of some one who had been around pelicans all her life. She unstrapped Allison and had settled herself in a seat as far in as possible holding Allison's bag between her legs carefully so she wouldn't slide around. York took the seat across and Carolina sat next to her. The others found their seats and everyone strapped in. Carolina took Allison from Geia and held her tight as 479'er got ready for take off. Allison was not pleased with space flight and for once decided to be vocal about it but soon gave that up for sleep saving the freelancers from an uncomfortable situation.

Geia soon leaned against York falling asleep immediately and leaving her guardians to stare down all the freelancers. The flight was silent till Carolina looked at geia and turned to york. "How much sleep did she get last night?" Geia had already dropped into a deep sleep and had bags under her eyes.

"I don't know she said Allison had been fussy last night and I did feed her around three and she was up at six so I guess four hours plus she's been having her own nightmares for the last week so you can't blame her for being tired." York respond looking at the young teenager.

"I wish she'd let us take over more nights or take some PM meds. And let us help with Allison after all…" York laughed slightly at this.

"We are talking about the girl who refuses charity and won't take anything more than children's pain killers right?" The two had forgotten for a moment the other freelancers around them going back to the comfort of their old bickering.

"I forgot how much you two talk." Carolina and York both looked at CT with raised eyebrows.

"CT Carolina never talked unless it was an order" South cut in

"To us but those two were always bickering about anything."

"Still do" York replied.

"Where'd you find them any ways?" North asked nodding at the sleeping youths.

York and Carolina glanced at each other trying to figure out what they were going to say. They were saved temporally by 479'er announcing their imminent landing. Carolina could see from her seat a bit out the front and for the first time in four years saw the mother of invention. "Never really thought we would be here again." She murmured and York nodded.

Geia woke up when they landed slightly disorientated by her surroundings. She scooped up Allison's bag and carefully put the pack on before letting York help her out of the pelican. "Agents please report to the director." Philiss called out. Everyone headed to the bridge. Geia looking around curiously but also staying by Carolina's side. Carolina put a arm supportive around the girl. "It will be okay. We will stay together."

They step into the bridge and Geia edges behind Carolina further. "Good Job agents. Mission complete but Philiss tells me there are four unaccountable people on board. Care to tell me what happened?"

"Sir-" Wash sounded unsure of how to proceed and from the shifting about of everyone else they weren't sure either. They had unintentionally concealed the two old freelancers from sight.

Carolina took a deep breath and pushed forward pulling Geia along. "They found us." York stepped up to her side. For the first time in the freelancers' memory the Director looked shocked.

"Carolina? How-?"

"Our suits kept us alive and we found a way through the ruble."

"What have you been doing for the last four years? I assume that crawling out of the ruble did not take that long."

"We got jobs, became civilians."

"And the two other people?"

"Geia and her sister we were taking care of them before and we will continue to do so." Carolina's voice promised no compromise.

"Surely they have some relations you can send them to." The Director was not one for small children Carolina could remember that from her own childhood.

"No. We will pay for them to stay on board that is if you make us freelancers again."

"Of course. You two were some of our top agents, though you will need to go through an accelerated version of basic again. You do still have your AI don't you?" The response was the three AI to appear at York and Carolina's shoulders. Eta and Geia had quickly discussed the situation and had agreed that it was safer to pretend Carolina still had both AI. The director looked at the AI for a moment before nodding more to himself than the agents. "In that case Carolina you are reassigned to room 214, York you are sill in 218. You are dismissed." He turned away as the squad filed out.

York and Carolina went to Carolina's room and gathered her things mostly just clothes then they walked down the hall to 214. It was only a few meters but was a room with three beds. Immediately the Frees started moving things around, Geia took a bed in an alcove like space and York and Carolina pushed the other two beds together. It wouldn't be as good as their bed on Sherman IX and York certainly wouldn't be able to sleep there at night but at least it was something. After locking the door and ensuring there were no bugs of any kind the AI appeared and York and Carolina sat in the bed with Allison. Carolina started to nurse the seven month girl while Geia moved around the room unpacking the bags. "Geia you don't need to do that."

"I know but I want to get to the tablet and that is buried at the bottom of the bag so I might as well put things away while I get to it." York just leaned against Carolina and rested a hand on her thigh. When Geia finally pulled the tablet out of the bag with a cry of victory the two adults smiled. They may have just sold their souls to the director again, but really they were still fighters at heart and besides Geia needed this as much as the two of them, plus this way they could stay close to Allison. It was strange but even in this place where death was a high probability and the room was probably ten by fifteen it felt almost like home. Carolina sighed and learned back enjoying the peace and knowing it wouldn't last long.

**Hi People!**

**So finished this during lunch and am now posting. I am amazed I thought I wouldn't get anything done for another week but this is a good way of avoiding homework. Anyway please review because it really makes my day and I want to know what you think. Now if you will excuse me I shall now take a nap for the remaining 15 minutes of lunch. I own nothing.**

**Olivecat**


	12. Dinner Time

The next day York and Carolina went through hell. Intelligence, strength, and combat. They were still better than anyone had a right to be after four years out of any formal training.

Geia stayed in the room looking after Allison but also starting to try and find a way through the Freelancer firewalls. Phyllis was unsurprisingly not amused by the intrusion and started trying to track the signal but Geia quickly sent the AI off her trail and cut the connection. She hadn't got into anything special but did get the standard map of the ship given to all crewmembers. No individual labels but for major rooms like the mess hall or armory. Also had so blacked out parts but it was enough for Geia to get started on. There was no true motivation for the Map or attempted hack beyond curiosity and a need to know a lay of the land so to speak. Geia continued to amuse herself with Allison who was also curious about this new space they found themselves in. At the moment she was sitting on the floor on a blanket with a teething ring quietly chewing while Geia played a podcast and looked online for any of her major rivals in the galactic chess network. Keeping one eye on Allison she started a beginner game. She felt Eta's curiosity at her sudden change of preference.

"Carolina not doing something?"

"Break. Why are you playing a low-level game?"

"Don't want to show the Project just how smart I am." Geia said

"Makes sense" Eta agreed "in that case can I play?" Eta had been learning how to play chess on Sherman IX.

"Sure" said Geia. She pulled up a new game and let Eta dictate the moves

Eta had picked up a lot from Geia and so won the match. They started another round but then Carolina came in. She picked up Allison talking quietly to the little girl in a mix of English and old English before putting her down again and grabbing a change of clothes. "I need a good long shower. After that I will show you the mess hall." She told Geia.

"Actually I know the way. I can go on my own and meet you there." Carolina raised an eyebrow at her young charge. "I may have gotten a little board and started hacking into the main computer."

"Phyllis? Please don't antagonize the computer in charge of the whole ship more than necessary, and don't get your self kicked off on the first day."

"Hey I know this is probably an obvious question but why are we not telling the truth about Allison? I don't mind being her sister she feels like that but why not just be open ablaut her and your marriage for that matter?"

"Project Freelancer explicitly states that soldiers are not to have relationships anything more than professional. And if the director knew then he would not allow Allison stay on board because she would be too much of a distraction and York and I would be split up. I'm not letting my daughter be sent away."

"Oh so you can't say anything because of protocol. But why don't we just become colonists again. You two can join the local militia if you want to."

"But what about the AI?" Carolina asked. Geia thought about it for a minute, and came to the conclusion that unfortunately the AI would not be allowed to go with them if they ever left. Geia couldn't imagine the Frees without Delta's strange statistics, Iota's loyalty, and Eta's moral compass. "I can tell you see the situation we're in at the moment. Remember what the director said? "Your two of our best agents." Take it from some with experience the director does not let things go. The only reason we weren't brought back sooner was because the director thought we were dead. We can try to leave again but there's no guarantee we could really get away." Geia nodded thoughtfully.

"Would he want you back just because your two of his top agents and know a lot about the project?"

"I would like to think I know a lot about the project but that is probably not true maybe once I would have thought that but being away four years has shown me just how blind I was and the rest of the freelancers still are. I'd also like to think that the Director cares about me at least as much as a father should but I highly doubt it. Not everyone is as good a father as York. Now I really do need to go take a shower. I will meet you in the mess hall? York might be there by the time you get there."

Geia agreed picking up Allison. Till they're more comfortable on the ship and with the people none of the Frees are ready to leave Allison alone for long. Allison is already fed but not ready to go to sleep so she is constantly looking around as Geia wanders the halls of the large ship.

* * *

**Geia's POV ('Cuz I tried to do it third person but it felt weird)**

The ship was pretty normal for a scientific and combat vessel. Everything packed together tightly. Marines stared at me as I passed Allison sitting in a sling on my back. I cold feel her shift around but not enough to make her difficult to carry. I was taking a longer route to the mess hall because to be honest I did not want to go in alone. After an acceptable amount of time for Carolina and York to shower I walked back to the mess hall. I stood at the entrance for a moment before seeing Carolina and York walk up. "You okay kid?" York asked ruffling my hair slightly. A familiar gesture he had done a hundred times on Sherman IX and it made me feel infinitely better. "I'll take point," Carolina said stepping into the hall and I followed, York at my side another bit of familiarity. We use to walk like this when in a new place. Carolina looking ahead, York looking on his right, which was his good eye, and I, looking left with the AIs watching our six. We hadn't been planning on being attacked but it was a bit of military habit that made any place feel a little less out of control.

Once we were clearly in the mess hall people stopped talking and looked at us there was maybe only twenty in the hall everyone else must have already eaten. Carolina leads the way to the food line and we grabbed trays. The food was bland wholegrain spaghetti and topped with meat sauce a bottle of water completed the meal. Carolina leads the way to a table already occupied by five people. I could recognize them by their voices they were the freelancers who came to Sherman IX. It was the polite one with the kid AI, the timid one, the one who growled with the AI that was on fire, the girl who seemed to be PMSing, and the nosey girl.

Carolina next to the timid guy and York sat across next to the polite one. I sat on the other side of Carolina. Carolina leaned around me and took Allison off my back. She sat the small girl on her lap and hooked an arm around her middle keeping her in place while eating with the other hand. I gratefully dug in. It was not like Carolina's but living on the streets makes you appreciate any balanced source of nutrition. I was aware of the other freelancers looking at us. In particular they were watching Carolina try to get Allison to chew bit of spaghetti that was not covered in sauce. Allison didn't have her teeth fully in but she was giving it a good go gumming the little piece of spaghetti. I caught York's expression change between pride and amusement at Carolina's determination to teach Allison how to eat, and Allison's face as she tried. Then he adopted a strange blank face or what York would probably consider blank. Clearly Delta told him to stop looking so happy. Carolina told me he was a bad liar for as long as she had known him and I prayed that he figured it out fast because after Carolina's talk I know exactly what is at stake. "Never thought I see the day where Carolina acted maternal." South said in shock food forgotten.

"I did have a life before the project." Carolina says looking up "Plus I like Allison and have been helping Geia with her." I could see in Carolina's body that she didn't like lying about Allison's history anymore than me. It must really hurt to have to say your infant daughter is not your child.

"Allison? Didn't the director onc-" the polite one started to speak

"It's the name of my grandmother." I cut in quick everyone looks at me.

"Everyone this is Geia our ward. I just realized we never introduced you all properly so Geia this is most of our old squad, The kid sitting next to Carolina is Agent Washington or just Wash, next to him is Maine, then there's Connecticut-"

The nosey girl smiles winningly at me "Call me CT"

"Right then these nest to me are the twins North and South Dakota North's the guy and South is the chick." I nod to them before a yawn escapes me. Carolina stands up and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"You ready to turn in?" She looks at the newly named Freelancers "Night" She locks eyes with York for a moment and I know he will be in our room tonight for at least a few hours.

"I'll get your trays." He says waving at our empty trays and Carolina hitches Allison higher on her hip before walking out of the hall. I follow glancing back once to see the other Freelancers start crowding around York. He sees me and winks conspiratorially. I feel a little better leaving him to deal with the interrogation that is about to start.

"So how are you doing?" Carolina asks.

"Alright considering yesterday I was living on a planet as a regular girl and today I am on a spaceship where I am probably the only kid other than Allison." I realize after I say the words that I sound ungulate full when I am nothing else but.

"We'll get through this." Carolina defiantly has this way of making you believe she can do anything.

* * *

**Third POV **

The female Frees waited for about an hour before York came in. "Thanks guys for backing me up in there." He said falling on Carolinas bed and pulling her up to his side. Carolina relaxed next to him and Geia smiled before getting up she had dosed off but had woken up when York came in. " I think I'll go for a little wander. Don't worry I still have the map and Eta has been on the ship before. Geia may have been part of the family but not by blood and York and Carolina needed some time to themselves and to Allison. The baby was theirs after all.

Once Geia was gone Carolina sighed before shifting Allison so she could nurse. York's fingers started to comb through her braid, which had all but fallen apart during the day. "I don't like this. What if something happens to us?"

"None of us like this but until we have a different plan that includes bring the AI we need both shelter and money. I don't think pecuia is going to get us far. But I thought you loved being a soldier?"

"Only when I have nothing to lose. Now I have a daughter, ward and a husband I love very much." York smiled at her.

"I love when you say that."

"What? That I love you or call you my husband?"

"Both."

"You really are a dork." Carolina swung out of bed putting Allison in the small impromptu cradle Geia had made out of a drawer. She then paused looking at her bureau before laughing slightly and holding up a silver object for York to see. "You still have that?" Carolina nodded before climbing back onto the bed. They both looked at the silver lighter that Carolina had snatched away from him so many years ago. "Who would have thought we'd end up here?"

"I didn't."

"Hey why did you take my lighter in the first place?"

"Partially to get your attention and mainly because it was annoying as hell." York grinned and took the lighter out of her hands and started flicking it on and off

"Like this?" he laughed

Carolina scowled "I hope you burn yourself." York set the lighter on the bedside table.

"You know what we haven't done in a while?" he had a smirk that Carolina loved and made the AI decide now was the time to log off and retreat further in their chips.

* * *

**Hi People!**

**Finally got Word on my computer including OneNote, which is my main writing tool. Any way still got a crazy schedule so don't expect me to update soon though I will try my best but I now spend a large deal of time crawling under stages with only fifteen inches of space. Platforms are the bane of my existence. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. That always pushes me to publish sooner (Hint hint). Also thank you to everyone who has followed this story or favorite it plus everyone who has done the same for my profile. When I finish this story however I will be on FictionPress and Wattpad writing my own stuff. I own nothing.**

**Olivecat**


	13. Badass Geia, Mother Carolina, and Me

It had been only a couple weeks but the Frees had gotten use to living on the mother of invention. York and Carolina had been outfitted with armor again. Allison was quickly adapting to low gravity. She had been capable of pushing herself up sooner than expected. It might also have helped that Sherman IX had a slightly higher g-force than earth. Carolina and York were with the rest of the team at a briefing when alarms started flashing. "Sir intruders are outside the bridge." Phyllis sounded mildly concerned which might as well have meant the world was ending. The door then was promptly blown off its hinges and a flood of soldiers entered guns raised. "On the ground assholes." barked one.

Geia POV

I stared blankly at the flashing light above me. It took me a moment to realize a) yes there is an alarm being sounded and b) no it is not a fire alarm. Once that was processed I immediately put Allison in her drawer, which went under Carolina's bed. That done I started digging through Carolina's bureau muttering to myself "where is it! Come on Carolina where did you put it?" yes there it was. I pulled Carolina's pistol out and grabbed a few clips. Armed I stepped out of the room. "Phyllis what's going on? Who's attacking?"

" Insurrectionists are attacking." she told me coolly and I couldn't tell if that was because we were under attack or because I got really far last week when I made another crack at hacking.

"Where?" I walk quickly gun low to my side so it's not as visible. "Bridge." I nod turning down one hall then another. "Hey you!" two men were moving towards me. I lift my gun without thinking and fire off two shots. The men fall and I keep going not thinking about what I had done. I encounter four others who receive the same fate. At the door to the bridge I pause. It is open and I step into the doorway and survey the room.

The men must be cocky because there is no one watching the door but the freelancers see me. The squad is looking at me almost franticly clearly telling me to go. The Director, Carolina, and York all keep their eyes on the lead insurrectionist. "The Experiment where is it?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." The director is very calm for a man being held at gunpoint. And Yet I can see the confusion in his body language. Nothing in project freelancer would be called an experiment except maybe the Alpha but why would some one call it an experiment?

"The experiment you took off Sherman IX! Where the hell is it?" Still confusion but I see York and Carolina go stiff.

"Behind you idiot." I call. The men whirl guns raised.

"Geia run!" North calls.

"Quite you!" barks one of the men smashing the butt of his gun into north. Ouch.

"Your it?"

"By 'it' you mean the Genetically Enhanced Intelligence Android then yes. Now let them go and get the hell off this ship." my voice sounds dead even to myself. But I've switched gears Geia is gone, Ada has completely retreated, and now it's just the AI.

"No without you." the leader sneers I step into the room.

"If you have been looking for me this badly then you know what I can do." for the first time the men seemed unsure. "Oops did they not even tell you what you were up against? Let me clarify for you I am not a human. I am a military Android which means I think like a soldier but with out all those messy emotions like regret or terror. So I'm going to ask again get the hell off this ship." the freelancers looked both frightened and absolutely confused the insurrectionists looked ready to bolt.

"Y-your still coming with us" the man was shaking.

" I was kinda hoping you'd say that." not really but sure sounds scary. The men raised their guns but I was faster. Five shots and they were down. I sigh and reload the gun now that I am returning to myself I feel Ada slipping back to the front of my mind. I don't like killing but I guess that's why I was built. A secret weapon. There is silence as we all just look at each other. York and Carolina are looking concerned but also have this look of relief on their faces. I guess they were worried about me. I hope they don't hate me for this. Or fear me. Everyone else just looks shocked except North who just had this confused look on his face. Really glad I can't get a concussion if it affects you like that. "um." I say breaking the silence but not knowing what to say suddenly a screen flickers to life. An older man dressed in the typical uniform of a cornel appears. " Director Church greetings from the -" he stops mid-speech and looks mystified at the freelancers and director all kneeling on the ground and me standing with a pistol in a death grip. "Project GEIA?"

"Hi sir,"

"So the insurrectionists didn't capture you after all."

"No sir, I got stuck in a dead zone and Project freelancer was kind enough to take me off planet." Cornel Medick as he was known nodded.

" And this interesting situation I find you in?" The Director got to his feet.

" A little trouble with some insurrectionists but we are fine know." the man on the screen nodded. "Well GEIA I will send a pelican to pick you up. "

" If it's alright with the director I would like to stay here. It's a chance to interact with soldiers who don't me see if I can really blend in. I'll keep up my studies and practice lots." please please let me stay say yes.

"If the director has no problems."

I looked at the Director hopefully. He sighed, " I suppose"

"Thank you" I said. The cornel logged off. The director post the positive expression faster than the eye could blink. "Carolina! My office now!" He stormed off and Carolina locked eyes with York and me before following.

Third POV

"You lied to me." the director's voice was too quiet. "You knew about Geia. Don't deny it I saw your faces you knew and you didn't tell me and because of you we got attacked without warning."

"We thought that the less people who knew the less risk. I have no idea how they knew she was on the ship."

"And you didn't think that I could keep a secret."

"Oh I know you can keep secrets no one in this stupid project really knows what's going on except you."

" I will no tolerant such disrespect."

"You will, because I'm not a kid anymore and you are going to listen to me. This project is going to kill. The AI fragments are not stable you already have lost agents and for what? You say the purposes is to fight the insurrection but it's really about her isn't it you been trying to bring her back but she is dead and Tex is no replacement."

"What do you know? Last I checked you never even had a boyfriend let alone a spouse. " Carolina stiffened involuntarily this was dangerous water.

"I could ask you the same it's not like you were ever there to notice if I was. And a lot happens in four-ish years." the last part was muttered.

" I-" the director paused as if something just occurred to him. Carolina felt her heart sink she had been hoping that by some crazy miracle he wouldn't put it together. " The baby"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"GEIA is a android so she can't have a sister. So who is that little girl parents?"

Green eyes pierced green.

"Agent Carolina you are I am sure aware of the protocol regarding relationships that result in pregnancies." he hadn't realized York was the father

"I didn't think I'd ever get off that planet can you blame me for going back to civilian life?"

"So I have a granddaughter." the director sank into his chair and messaged his temples.

"And the father?" she should have had an answer but she drew a blank. There was no answer she could give that wouldn't at some time expose York or cause Allison to grow up with out a father. She could say she didn't know but then he would insist on a DNA test. "It's York's isn't." he gave an exhausted sigh at the look on her face. " Carolina why? No don't answer that." he said when she opened her mouth. " Here's what I am going to do. I am willing to let you keep the baby but York will be transferred to another squad. You are not to interact with each other in any way."

"You can't do that." she felt like a stupid girl who had been told she was grounded.

"I am the director of this project and your father I am well with in my rights to separate you from that man."

"You can't!" Both were back on their feet nose to nose across the desk

"He got you pregnant! He ruined your life!"

"It's not like being a freelancer is any better. You knew two AI were too much for a person and you still let me have them. Also I made the choice as much as him."

"You wanted a child?" The disbelief in his voice stung slightly. What was so surprising about her being happy to have a daughter?

"She may not have been completely planed but we had talked about the possibility."

"So you had unprotected sex and decided to leave it up to chance? Carolina-"

"We're married" she cut him off

"Excuse me" the director sat down again, shock clearly bring him down.

"We are married." The director was speechless. "So you are going to listen to me and listen well. You are not going to move York around, you are not going to give me grief about our daughter, you are going to continue to treat us like regular soldiers except remember this, neither of us is as blind as we were four years ago."

"I can not allow a married couple to be on the same team. It will distract you too much."

"Oh and having twins be on a squad together is hardly different."

"Fine I will not bother you about you life choices you are after all an adult. I would like to interact with Allison if that would be permissible."

"We'll see." was her terse answer. The director had switched gears on her suddenly and she wasn't sure if that was because he had a contingency plan or he had just accepted the way things were.

"Oh and one more thing Carolina please don't have anymore children while you are a member of project freelancer, you are a soldier again."

"Of course sir." And with that she left. She strode quickly to the mess hall where people would likely be catching a quick bite to eat after all the excitement. She reached into a pocket and pulled out two rings. She slipped on the two before entering the hall. York smiled at her from where he held Allison in his lap Geia sitting next to him eating quickly. Wash was bouncing questions off her constantly. How did she digest the food? Did she really need to eat? If not could he have her Jell-O? York caught sight of the wedding rings on her finger and reached into his own pocket to slip on his own band. Clearly he knew the game was up and if she was as pleased as she looked then it probably didn't matter who saw the rings. Allison looked up at her also and reached out her little arms. "Mama" York almost choked and Geia gave him a slight thump on the back.

"She said her first word." He declared gasping for air. Carolina smiled and took the small child out of her husband's hands. Looking into the deep green eyes of the little girl she smiled. "Good girl Allison." suddenly something occurred to CT

"No way!" Everyone looked at her. She looked at Carolina and Allison in disbelief. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Nope." said Carolina happy people could finally know about Allison.

"What?" everyone else asked.

"Allison is Carolina's daughter!" South did a spit take on Maine who was growling puzzled?

"Agent Maine wants to know how you know that?" Sigma translated.

"Allison can't be Geia's sister since Geia is a robot."

"Android" Interjected Geia

"Whatever, and look at them they look the same." As Carolina sat down her rings glimmered slightly catching North's attention.

"Carolina is that an engagement ring?" South looked ready for another spit take.

"No" Everyone relaxed slightly they didn't think they could handle any more surprises from Carolina. "It's also my wedding ring."

"Dear lord you married? And who would this chap be?" Wyoming joined the conversation.

"Me?" York said almost doubtfully raising his left hand, which carried the identical band.

"This has been the weirdest morning ever, of all time." Wash said faintly

**Done! Hi People! **

**So Geia turned into more of a badass than planned and the conversation between the director and Carolina is not my favorite but ehh I have tech and school. If anyone ever tells you that you can take a morning class and get certified in lifeguarding turn them down. I like learning to be a lifeguard but not at 6:40 in the morning before a six hour school day and then a four-eight hour no pay job as a techie getting yelled at by various people. Also I know I have just ranted to you all about one thing but here is another because it just ticks me off. So my school pays for us to get vaccinated for the flu, great right? Anyway they told us to pick up our passes to our appointments from our homeroom teachers. And so being a busy highschooler I forgot but no biggie I planned to grab it from her the day of. After all it's not like I had my appointment in the first hour. So I going and I ask for the pass and she tells me she put them in the recycling. I'm like what the hell why would you do that? But I get it back and discover my appointment was half an hour ago so I'm thinking to myself crap so I run downstairs and thankfully they take me and I am now vaccinated. Those people were efficient. I was in and back in homeroom in less than ten minutes. So that was my life today. Also for all of you who don't read the AN please do read this. **_**PROTOCOL IS DONE, AS IN THIS IS THE LAST CHATER. FINN,**_ _**complevit whatever Yay! **_**Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. I literally wrote this story spring semester of freshman year during Latin class and now it is a finished story. I still own nothing.**

**Statistics**

**Words –ANs 18,992**

**Pages 68**

**Reviews 37**

**Favs 22**

**Follows 21**

**Views 4457 **


	14. Surprise: Babysitting

**The impossible has happened. When I wrote out the plot for Protocol I also wrote out a few short one shots as I didn't know how long I was going to go with this. And today I was really board and looking through FF RVB and saw my story and decided that after four months of being completed I might as well write a one shot.**

**AU in that all freelancers are still here and not completely crazy yet**

**Sometime after the end**

"So just put her to bed by ten at the latest." Carolina handed CT Allison. She, York, and Geia had a mission and Allison needed a babysitter for the night.

"Agent Carolina please report to bay 8." Phyllis called over intercom

"Coming Phyllis" called Carolina as she jogged out of the rec room. CT looked at her go then down at a sleeping Allison then at Wash and Maine who had also been roped into this.

"Please tell me one of you has had a baby sibling." Both shook their heads.

"Crap." Carefully CT put Allison on the blanket Carolina had brought in along with a bag of baby things. The little girl continued to sleep and the three looked relived. "maybe she'll sleep through the night?" Wash suggested tentively. CT shot him a look, they weren't that lucky he was going to jinx them. Maine huffed and turned back to the TV which was playing grifball at the lowest possible sound.

Just as the three relax thinking maybe that they could handle this Allison woke up crying. "Damn!" CT groaned scooping up the kid. Maine got up "whoa where are you going!" Wash called to him as he dug though the baby bag looking for anything to quiet the little girl. "Maine don't you dare leave or I'll tell Carolina!" CT shouted in a horse whisper looking at Allison in disbelief, she hadn't thought such a small person could make so much noise. Maine growled something and Sigma appeared on a nearby holodeck to translate "He says he's only staying if you can quiet her."

"Found a note! Let me see, don't leaver her on a counter, don't hold her by her limbs, support her head, change her dipper, does she smell? What kind of question is that, Carolina?" Wash clearly knows nothing about babies, CT sighs hoping Allison doesn't need a dipper change but she smells fine. "No she doesn't need her dipper changed what else is on the list?"

"Give her attention, feed her. Is she hungry? Is that the problem?"

"Probably , look for a bottle." CT glares at Maine till he goes over to Wash and helps him put together a bottle before handing it CT. the moment the bottle is in her mouth Allison is quiet. Once she is finished CT passes the bottle back to wash who glances at the sheet to check and see if there are any other instructions but there isn't anything relevant. Maine sits down on the other end of the couch and CT puts Allison in the middle.

Within seconds of being put down she starts crawling towards Maine Wash shadowing her terrified she's going to roll off but Allison reaches Main who looks down at her frowning before ignoring her and going back to grifball. Allison grabs hold of Maine's forearm and pulls herself up. Again Maine looks at her before looking away a little quicker than he did before. Wash, deciding that Allison probably won't fall, sits on the ground resting against the couch. Allison meanwhile adopts a look all freelancers would recognize on her mother and starts the daunting task of climbing Mt. Maine. She makes good progress getting all the way up to his shoulder and standing on his stomach. He makes a slight growl as she inspects the scars at his neck and Wash turns to look at the cause of Maine's distress and laughs out loud, CT grinning as well. Allison mean while looks wide eyed at Maine. At this moment North and South walk in after a long debriefing and find Maine's predicament highly amusing. "Got saddled with babysitting duty?" asked North sitting down on a nearby couch.

"Yup" replied CT. Allison took this moment to start crying again. Maine looked absolutely terrified at the screaming child in his face. North sighed and walked over and took Allison giving her a slight sniff. "Needs a dipper change."

"Do you know anything about babysitting?" CT asked almost desperately neither her nor wash or Maine had ever changed a dipper.

"Sure south and I babysat our cousins when we were younger."

"I changed the last dipper." South put in

"That was ten years ago!"

"Still I changed the last dipper so you change this one."

"Fine." North handed south Allison and quickly rooted through the bag Carolina had left. Pulling out the dipper bag he lay out the mat and south passed him Allison. With quick efficiency North changed Allison and gave her to Wash. "Like riding a bike."

"Thanks man." Said Wash setting Allison on his lap as he sat between CT and Maine. North nodded and packed up the dipper gear before taking wash's old spot. "South come over here!" He called

"Why?"

"Because." North said. South sighed and rolled off the couch and ducked trying not to obscure the TV more than necessary before sitting next to her brother. It was a tight fit with three people and a baby on the couch and two more leaning against what parts of the couch were not covered by legs. They all sat watching the final round of grifball then the next game and the next at some point Allison fell asleep stretched out on Washes lap head on CT's thigh feet on Maine.

2 am

Carolina, York, and Geia were back and ready to take Allison back to their room. Having found none of the three babysitters or Allison in any of their rooms the three had come back to the rec room. "I swear if Allison is still up." Carolina said. "She probably fell asleep and none of them want to move her." Geia assured her. The sight that met them when they entered the rec room was not what Geia had envisioned. Not only was Allison asleep but CT was leaning on Wash who's head was tiled back at an angle that could not be comfortable. Maine was spread out one arm on the back of the couch the other over the armrest leg spread. North was wedged between Wash and Maine's legs with South using his side as a pillow. All five freelancers were dead asleep with Allison in the middle of it all. Geia immediately took a picture and then York and Carolina got behind the couch leaning forward on the back grinning as Geia took a second picture. Then because it was just an amusing sight that no one wanted to mess with York and Carolina just stretch out of the couch that had been vacated by South and Geia takes the one across tuning off the TV as she does so. Needless to say tomorrow morning was going to be amusing for sure. And those pictures could make excellent greeting cards.

**Hi People!**

**So Freelancer's babysitting. This was my way of putting off homework I should be doing. I may eventually add more one shots but don't get your hopes up. If you have a suggestion or comment feel free and of course favs and reviews are loved. I own nothing.**

**Olivecat**


End file.
